


Cosas de Black Jackals

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals centric, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Inarizaki, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Omitsumi, Romance, Roommates, SakuAtsu, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, comedia, compañeros de piso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Una historia sobre los Black Jackals con Sakusa y Atsumu compartiendo piso como protagonistas. Parejas variadas: SakuAtsu (principal) (el resto se irán añadiendo)Cap4: No es que a Sakusa le gusten, pero las redes sociales son obligatorias cuando se es una figura pública, aunque a veces traigan más perjuicio que beneficio.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	1. Prólogo: Un nuevo hogar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí traigo otro fic para la #sakuatsuweek, esta vez participa con el Tier 1 - Día 7: Home.
> 
> Este fic va a ser una compilación de historias. Realmente no hay una trama sino cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo de los Black Jackals, y puede que tampoco sigan un orden cronológico. Sí obedecerán a algunas premisas de base que se mantendrán en todas, y si alguna no lo hace, lo avisaré.
> 
> El tema parejas, pues serán variadas, y dependerán de lo que se me vaya ocurriendo. El tema predominante será la comedia-romance pero puede que haya también algo más serio.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano nada con esto.

Aún puede recordar a la perfección aquel maldito día como si fuese ayer, pues lo lamenta cada mañana en que se levanta.

No lo conocía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber qué esperar de él. Habían coincidido en varias ocasiones tanto en campamentos como en torneos, habiéndose llegado a enfrentar incluso y sabía que el Inarizaki era un buen equipo. Se había dedicado a analizar su modo de juego, por lo que ya había averiguado qué tipo de jugador era. Y, por lo general, eso se podía extrapolar a cómo era como persona.

No necesitó mucho para determinar que Atsumu Miya era un tipo descarado, arrogante y molesto, cualidades que lo convertían en un jugador astuto y engañoso. No por nada eran conocidos como el equipo de los zorros, quedándole el símil como anillo al dedo.

Así que, cuando un día recibió la llamada de Atsumu, trató de ponerse a la defensiva, sabiendo que ser persuasivo era una de sus armas. Y a todo esto, ¿quién demonios le había dado su teléfono?

Estaba claro que la cosa no pintaba bien, después de que no tardó más de un día en pasar de llamarlo Sakusa-san a Omi-kun.

_Omi-kun._

Ni su madre se tomaba esas confianzas. ¡Ni Wakatoshi-kun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sabes qué, Omi-kun? Es de ser muy mala persona no ayudar a un compañero en apuros -le dice asaltándolo al salir del entrenamiento.

Sin duda ha estado acechando el momento en el que abordarle con la guardia baja. Pero claro, nadie se espera que alguien le salte de la nada como si estuvieran jugando al escondite. Se lleva tal susto y da tal respingo que para cuando quiere saber qué le está preguntando, ya es demasiado tarde.

Se fija en la bolsa de deporte que lleva al hombro mientras caminan juntos hacia la parada del autobús. Por un instante siente envidia de todos los demás jugadores que se van tranquilos a sus casas y vuelve a preguntarse por qué le ha tenido que tocar a él.

No es simpático, ni divertido, incluso duda mucho haber sido siquiera amable, y si lo ha sido, desde luego ha sido por educación, no porque tenga interés en caerle bien. De hecho, no tiene ninguno. Si hace memoria de las veces que han coincidido, siempre ha habido alguien a quien ha tomado como objeto de sus provocaciones. Y es algo tan sencillo como la ley de la supervivencia el elegir la víctima más vulnerable.

Sakusa frunce el ceño al observar al resto de los jugadores dispersarse una vez llegados al aparcamiento, haciéndole a Miya un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida cuando se los cruza por última vez. Miya sigue contándole algo, y trata de darle lástima alegando que esa bolsa que lleva son las únicas pertenencias que ha traído consigo a Tokio. Enfatiza su relato sacando un cepillo de dientes, que a Sakusa le da repelús imaginar que ha estado rodando por el interior de la bolsa sin ningún tipo de protección y que luego irá a su boca.

Así que de eso se trata…, piensa.

_Él es el elemento vulnerable._

En realidad no le sorprende. No es que se considere así, sino que a menudo el que es diferente es quien acapara la atención y está claro que, por la razón que sea, él ha sido el que ha captado la de Atsumu. Y puede que no sea vulnerable en el sentido de débil, pero raro lo es un rato. De eso es completamente consciente.

Ya de pequeño, cuando iba con su madre y la gente le preguntaba para cuándo irían a por un hermanito o hermanita, la mujer se encogía de hombros con pesar y contestaba "con este ya tengo suficiente". Y es ahora de adulto cuando comprende el suspiro que soltaba su mamá al apretarle la mano con fuerza y pasar de largo lo más rápido posible antes de que se empezaran a meter con su manera de educarlo, y que _al niño se le quitaban todas las tonterías con un par de guantazos bien dados._

Puede que fuera cierto, pero a sus padres nunca se les pasó por la cabeza probar ese método, que sonaba igual de poco convincente que los campamentos para niños gordos o la terapia para curar la homosexualidad. Así pues, ahora tiene que ir con Miya al lado en el autobús, hablando sin parar y ocupando el asiento contiguo, haciéndole tener que pegarse contra el cristal para mantener una distancia prudencial. Aunque no sabe qué es peor, si Miya o el cristal de un transporte público.

Tal vez no fuera mala idea sacarse el carnet de conducir.

Kiyoomi no tiene ni idea de donde vive Atsumu, pero éste va con él y cuando se baja en su misma parada cree entenderlo por fin, aunque a la vez le parece demasiado descarado para ser verdad.

Todavía está esperando que se despida al pasar el último cruce que lleva a su casa, pero no lo hace. Lo acompaña hasta el portal, y espera con su sonrisa zorruna aguantando la puerta un escalón más abajo. De pronto parece una de esas citas con besos apresurados bajo el umbral, y no quiere pensar que la sonrisa de Atsumu se deba a que está pensando precisamente eso.

-No es necesario que me metas en la cama y me arropes -le dice, mordaz.

La sonrisa se intensifica, las cejas se alzan y el brazo sigue aguantando la puerta cuando se acerca un poco más.

-Ay, Omi-kun, ¿me vas a dejar tirado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche tiene la oportunidad de enterarse de todo lo que no se enteró durante el trayecto en autobús ni en los días que lleva acudiendo al gimnasio. Él lo único que quiere es poder cerrar los ojos y dormir, pues si no descansar lo suficiente afecta a la salud, una cosa es pillar algo a pesar de todas las precauciones y otra es actuar negligentemente sin dormir lo necesario.

Sólo que él sí quiere dormir, es Atsumu quien no le deja tratando de convencerlo y, bueno, tampoco es que dormir con un casi desconocido le tranquilice mucho. Sólo tiene que alargar la mano un poco para poder tocarlo, y si él puede, el otro también podría hacerlo mientras duerme.

Sus padres habían estado muy contentos de que por fin su hijo llevara a casa a un amigo diferente a Komori y se deshicieron en prepararle la mejor cena. También en favorecerle al ser el primero en usar el baño y dormir en la cama de Sakusa, relegando a su propio dueño al futón de invitados.

Aunque quizás de haber sabido lo que se traía entre manos y que sólo llevaría la traición camuflada en sonrisas, no habrían sido tan amables.

La cuestión es que a mitad de la madrugada, Sakusa tiene casi claro que mudarse a un apartamento más cerca del gimnasio le ahorraría un montón de tiempo además de dinero. Y bueno, lo cierto es que tiene razón.

Sakusa no soportaba la aglomeración que suponía el metro en general y mucho menos en hora punta y era por eso que en su lugar prefería tomar el autobús. Aunque eso le llevara a perder casi tres horas en total al día tan solo en desplazamientos, puesto que su casa y el gimnasio se encontraban en distritos opuestos de Tokio.

Miya se había incorporado al equipo hacía unas cuantas semanas. Según él, se había ido a Tokio prácticamente con lo puesto y había estado calentando sofás de unos y otros durante ese tiempo hasta encontrar un sitio donde quedarse.

Del mismo modo en que realmente se había salido con la suya metiéndose en su casa, cenando gratis y llevándose toda la ropa limpia después de pasar la noche (porque lo de dormir era un decir) en _su_ cama, Sakusa se vio embaucado a ayudarle a buscar piso.

Y lo que era peor: a compartirlo con él.

-Piénsalo, Omi-kun, podríamos ir caminando al trabajo y dedicar todo ese gasto de tiempo inútil en otras cosas. En las afueras hay menos contaminación, el alquiler es más barato y por fin podrías llevarte a chicas a casa -explica desperezándose y crujiéndole toda la espalda, que debe tener como un acordeón por dormir donde se le presenta.

Sakusa se le queda mirándolo con gesto ofendido. El que ese argumento fuera de lo primero que se le había ocurrido dice mucho de él. Haría falta mucho más que la facilidad para tener citas para sacarlo de su hábitat aséptico y confiable.

No niega que el resto de cosas fueran puntos a favor, siendo sincero. Sin embargo, no es fácil dejar atrás la comodidad y la seguridad de su hogar para compartir piso con alguien que lleva el cepillo de dientes rodando por la misma bolsa donde lleva la ropa sucia de una semana.

-Como si eso me preocupara -comenta con una falsa suficiencia que el otro capta al instante y se lo hace saber con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Oh, vale, vale, Romeo-kun -ironiza a modo de broma, que sólo hace que Sakusa frunza más el ceño-. Con Osamu tenía un código secreto que utilizábamos para no ser interrumpidos si alguno de los dos estaba con alguien.

Sakusa frunce aún más el ceño.

¿Significaba eso que Atsumu había estado con otras personas?

Es absolutamente surrealista estar hablando de esos temas cuando ni siquiera debería estar planteándose la posibilidad de mudarse con él. Y más surrealista aún creer que con veintidos años nunca hubiera salido con alguien.

¿Cuántas personas habrían sido?

Tampoco debería estar preguntándose eso. Pero internamente lo estaba haciendo también.

Hacía falta mucho más que un piso donde poder tener citas o una limpieza impecable. Pero definitivamente, Sakusa había subestimado el poder de persuasión del zorro de Inarizaki.


	2. La Teoría del Big Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la aventura de Sakusa y Atsumu como compañeros de piso con la mudanza a su nuevo apartamento.

Encontrar un piso que se ajustara a las características que había propuesto Atsumu fue menos complicado de lo que parecía. Después de todo, en el fondo Sakusa guardaba la esperanza de que fuera imposible encontrar una vivienda asequible en un radio lo bastante cerca del gimnasio como para poder ir caminando todos los días. Por tanto, si no encontraban nada que se adecuara a sus necesidades, no tenía motivo para aceptar la proposición.

Pero no fue así. En cuanto les comentó a sus padres la idea, o más bien, Atsumu se lo comentó, porque se había acoplado como amigo y ya era un habitual en su casa, a estos les pareció una oportunidad maravillosa de que su hijo enfrentara por fin la adultez y saliera de debajo del ala, y si era en compañía de algún amigo más espabilado, mejor que mejor.

Así que prácticamente de un día para otro, la madre de Sakusa les encontró un apartamento no sabían muy bien cómo. Algo de la madre del cuñado de un hermano de una mujer de su trabajo, o algo así, tenía un piso que se acababa de quedar libre a pocas manzanas de donde se ubicaba el gimnasio de los Jackals. Al parecer la familia tenía dos apartamentos, uno en donde vivía la madre (una mujer ya anciana) y otro donde vivía el hijo que había tenido que salir fuera del país por motivos de trabajo. Resultaba encima que el alquiler se lo dejaban bastante reducido con la condición de que estuvieran más o menos pendiente de la señora y avisaran a alguno de sus otros hijos que vivían en Tokio si era necesario. Era todo un chollo que no podían rechazar.

De todas formas, no todo era una balsa sobre aceite. El barrio estaba muy a las afueras y todos los pros sobre menor contaminación, ruido etc… tenían como contras un vecindario desangelado y con pocos equipamientos. El edificio de apartamentos estaba aislado, tenía una buena zona de aparcamiento y carecía de ascensor. Esto, sumado a que las escaleras y las galerías de acceso a los apartamentos eran vistas, daba la impresión de ser un motel de carretera o un bloque de apartamentos californiano, solo que sin palmeras ni bonitas vistas de la playa.

En cualquier caso, no tenían mucho de lo que quejarse. El piso estaba bien y cuidado, y la limpieza a fondo que Kiyoomi se empeñó en darle, habría sido totalmente innecesaria para alguien con unos estándares higiénicos dentro de la media. Para Atsumu, ni siquira hubiera hecho falta sacar la escoba ni volver a limpiar en seis meses como mínimo.

_Somos jóvenes, sanos y fuertes._ Se repetían cada vez que subían una caja hasta el tercer piso.

Tres pisos no eran nada. ¿Cuántas vueltas estaban acostumbrados a correr? ¿O cuántas abdominales hacían? Subir tres plantas era pan comido.

Podían decir que las diez primeras veces fueron soportables. El resto, no tanto. Mucho menos con la anciana supervisando la mudanza desde la barandilla del piso de arriba, murmurando órdenes o formas más efectivas de hacer las cosas, con fingida intención de no ser escuchada.

Cuando Atsumu dijo que se había ido a Tokio con lo puesto, prácticamente decía la verdad.

Porque todo lo que no se había llevado, lo habían tenido que trasladar cuando Osamu les echó una mano al traerle sus cosas de Hyogo. Y Kiyoomi por su parte, también casi había desmantelado su habitación. Por mucho que su nuevo dormitorio contara con colchón y almohada, ¿acaso pensaban que lo iba a utilizar así como así sin saber qué había pasado en ellos?

–No me irás a decir que eres de esos tíos raros que llevan toda la casa a cuestas cada vez que salen de viaje ¿no? –comentó Atsumu, dejándose caer en el sofá y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. La mirada reprobadora de Sakusa le hizo bajarlos inmediatamente.

–Depende de a qué llamas toda la casa… –admitirlo no quedaba muy bien y básicamente estaba tratando de ganar tiempo antes de encontrar una excusa que pudiera justificarle.

Lo cual era absurdo por completo porque iban a vivir juntos y todas sus rarezas quedarían al descubierto así que, casi mejor que las descubriera todas de golpe y así no pudiera dedicarle toda su atención a cada una de ellas. Con suerte, algunas podrían pasar desapercibidas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde…

–¡Lo recuerdo!

_Maldita sea, qué será lo que ha recordado…_

–En aquel campamento en el que coincidimos por primera vez…

_Por primera vez. ¿Está pendiente de eso? ¿Acaso las cuenta?_

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ya sabía que se trataba del incidente de la cucaracha en el que admitió haberse querido llevar todas las cosas de su casa.

–Aquello fue una circunstancia especial –se justificó, aunque Atsumu no parecía muy convencido y se le veían ganas de seguir tirando del hilo–. Nadie se espera que nos lleven a sitios insalubres como ese…

–¡Ay, Omi-kun! Te falta mundo –dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda al levantarse a coger algo de la nevera, que realmente llevaba solo unas horas enchufada así que lo que fuera estaría aún sin enfriar.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –gruñó por lo bajo. No podía negar que Miya era infinitamente más resuelto que él para la mayoría de las cosas, pero que tampoco viniera a hacerse el chulo con él.

–Que estás aún muy verde. Se nota que llevas poco en esto.

–Seguramente lleve el mismo tiempo que tú, o incluso más.

Mentiría si dijera que no había preguntado ese tipo de cosas alguna vez. Itachiyama era una buena escuela, de un nivel tan alto que no solo eran habituales en los Torneos sino que también solían ser finalistas. Por tanto, el tipo de gente con la que se codeaba también eran unos "frikis de voleibol" como él. A menudo chicos que empezaron a practicarlo desde antes de la secundaria.

Ese era el tipo de preguntas que a veces les hacía cuando encontraba algún oponente interesante del cual quería saber más y que a menudo se tomaban mal. "No debes ser tan directo, les asustas" le aconsejaba Komori, pero a veces era imposible aplicar el filtro antes de soltarlo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro de haberle preguntado a Miya también durante aquel campamento del AllJapan, del mismo modo en que preguntó a Kageyama por ser del equipo responsable de la derrota de Wakatoshi.

Kageyama había sido insolente y desagradable, insinuando que era mediocre, y aunque aquello le mordió el orgullo y quiso demostrarle que estaba equivocado, su subconsciente se inclinó hacia Miya durante el resto de días. Era un tira y afloja invisible y personal en el que Kiyoomi se sentía mejor valorando a Miya por encima del de Karasuno en una absurda lucha entre "si tú me dices que soy mediocre, pues este es mejor que tú, así que tampoco eres gran cosa."

Atsumu era un descarado insoportable pero él tampoco era la simpatía personificada así que la afrenta de Kageyama prevaleció y se generó una extraña conexión que no había ido buscando en absoluto.

Y si ahora mismo estaba recordando el momento en el que este le contaba que había empezado a jugar con Osamu cuando iban a tercero de primaria, porque sus padres querían que llegaran cansados a casa, apurando un refresco cuando el comedor llevaba bastante rato vacío, eso significaba que en aquel instante le consideró importante.

Era curioso que la situación se pareciera tanto a la que vivía ahora mismo. En un apartamento casi vacío, ellos dos solos con dos latas de cerveza que no estaban aún lo bastante frías.

Pero no quiso decir que lo recordaba. No iba a ser tan idiota de dejarse en evidencia del mismo modo en que Atsumu acababa de decir que recordaba aquel primer campamento en el que habían coincidido.

Como si recordar esos detalles y admitirlo fuera a significar algo.

–Pues seguramente, todos aquí empezamos a jugar desde pequeños –dijo Atsumu dándole la razón–. Pero no me refería a eso. Me refería como profesional. Sé que vienes del voleibol universitario y que teníais vuestros torneos y tal pero no es lo mismo que un equipo profesional en el que vives más de viaje que en tu propia casa. Y hay cada hotel que vaya tela…

Kiyoomi se estremeció.

¿Cómo decir que sí a eso de si es uno de esos raritos que va de viaje con toda la casa a cuestas? Estaba claro que Atsumu lo decía porque se habría encontrado más de uno. Sakusa estaba seguro de que él podría ser el líder de ese grupo por méritos propios.

Se llevaba sus propias sábanas, toallas y almohada. ¡Él era de los que extrañaba su almohada!

–Pensaba que había presupuesto para alojamientos dignos.

–Muchas veces no se trata de eso, una cucaracha te la puedes encontrar en cualquier sitio.

Otro estremecimiento.

–Realmente en la universidad tampoco salimos mucho fuera de Tokio y las veces que lo hicimos no recuerdo ningún desastre.

–Ten en cuenta que en eso te llevo cuatro años de ventaja y he visto de todo. Antes de los Jackals jugué en varios equipos no tan buenos y con menos dinero.

Más o menos se hacía a la idea aunque era cierto que dentro de la V-League había de todo, desde equipos estrella a más modestos, siempre había pensado que incluso en el más humilde no se debía escatimar en esas cosas. Eran profesionales, no eran jugadores a tiempo parcial y por simple hobby, como podía suceder en categorías inferiores.

–Tú has tenido suerte, ha sido llegar y besar el santo.

–Supongo que me hice de rogar.

No es que quisiera dárselas de listo ni mucho menos pero sí que su fichaje por uno de los equipos grandes había causado cierta expectación. Debutar en el voleibol profesional no solo en primera división sino de la mano de uno de los favoritos no era algo muy habitual, y a veces pensaba que lo de haber pasado por el deporte universitario le había beneficiado en ese sentido.

–¿Esa fue tu estrategia? –preguntó burlón con la lata de cerveza en la mano–. ¿No tenías claro que querías dedicarte a esto?

Entendía por donde iban los tiros. Dedicarse al deporte de élite no era una decisión que admitiese medias tintas, o estabas en ello de lleno o no lo estabas. Él era de los casos contados que habían decidido estudiar primero.

Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, tampoco es que él lo hubiese decidido. Simplemente sus padres sabían de qué hilos tirar porque lo conocían, y les había acabado dando resultado.

–Digamos que llegué a un acuerdo con mis padres. Ellos querían que estudiara y como entré con una beca deportiva el pacto estaba claro.

Por supuesto no iba a revelar uno de sus puntos débiles diciendo que sus padres se aprovecharon de su incapacidad por dejar sin terminar las cosas y ya sabían de antemano que si empezaba los estudios, no los iba a dejar a mitad de camino por mucho que le costara compaginarlos. Sería su perdición si entregaba ese poder a Miya.

–¿Y qué estudiaste? –antes de que pudiera responder se había incorporado de un salto en el sofá con entusiasmo y a punto de ponerle un dedo en la boca para callarle–. ¡No lo digas! Déjame adivinar.

No lo iba a adivinar en la vida, así que se quedó mirándole y riendo internamente.

–A ver… –Miya lo observaba de arriba a abajo, pensativo–. Tienes pinta de chico listo…

¿Eso creía? Aunque seguramente no se tratara de ningún halago, no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores. Así que para disimular, fue él quien se levantó esta vez para ir a la cocina.

En realidad no había nada que coger allí, acababan de terminar la mudanza y estaban reventados y aún no entendía muy bien por qué habían dejado ir a Osamu a recoger unas pizzas para cenar cuando ni ellos mismos conocían la zona y no había ninguna pizzería cerca. Al final tantas ventajas con las que se lo había adornado Atsumu y no tenían lo principal.

–… así que creo que algo como Radiólogo te pegaría bastante. ¿He acertado? –preguntó, después de una disertación que le había llegado a medias, mirando por encima del respaldo del sofá, esperando una confirmación.

¿En serio pensaba que había acertado en una cosa tan jodidamente específica? No era como decir que había estudiado para profesor porque era algo muy amplio y podría ser profesor de cualquier cosa pero ¿radiólogo? Eso implicaba haber estudiado Medicina. No sabía si es que Atsumu era muy tonto o le tenía en alta estima.

–Realmente me intriga el tren de pensamiento que te ha llevado a pensar eso –dijo convencido de que ahí había tenido que haber un proceso de selección previa que debía haberle llevado su tiempo. ¿Tan interesante era como para preguntarse eso sobre él? –, pero ¿de verdad me ves estudiando algo de Medicina? ¿Yo precisamente?

–Bueno, si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que si no puedo con los virus me meta de lleno en ellos? Encuentro todos los fallos en tu lógica.

–Por eso dije Radiólogo, detrás de un cristal y no tratan cosas contagiosas y…

–Matemáticas.

–¿Eh?

–Que estudié Matemáticas.

–Oh, ¿como los frikis esos de The Big Bang Theory?

–No exactamente –decidió no entrar en detalles sobre la diferencia entre Física, Astrofísica e Ingeniería Industrial.

Estaba clarísimo que Miya era Penny.

–¿Por qué? Eso debe ser muy difícil.

_El título de Radiólogo lo dan con los envases de cereales, no te jode._

–Pues porque mis padres decían, y con razón, que la vida de deportista es muy corta y que hay que tener alternativas de futuro –aunque él tampoco tenía muy claro qué podría hacer siendo matemático, suponía que alguna utilidad debía de tener–. ¿Y tú? ¿qué piensas hacer cuando ya no juegues? ¿trabajar con tu hermano?

–¡Jamás!

Sonó tan categórico que dio la impresión de haberle insultado. Sakusa pensaba que la edad había terminado limando asperezas, en cambio, más bien parecía haber creado otras distintas. Debió vérsele en la cara la reacción porque Atsumu lo aclaró de inmediato, seguramente también consciente de que no tenía sentido.

–Samu y yo prometimos que el que fuera más feliz cuando muriera, ganaría.

–¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa? ¡Es absurdo! Está claro que tu hermano ganará, eligió el arroz como su camino ninja. Es un camino más seguro que el del voleibol. Te hizo trampas, ¿no te das cuenta?

Aquello dejó un poco descolocado a Atsumu, que parecía debatir consigo mismo y la lata de cerveza si verdaderamente había sido timado sumido en una crisis existencial.

De pronto el teléfono de Kiyoomi empezó a sonar encima de la mesa y cogió unos posavasos para disimular su viaje a la cocina, que estaba abierta a la sala de estar mediante una barra americana. Que una casa apenas amueblada y con decenas de cajas por desempaquetar tuviera disponibles un juego de posavasos decía mucho de al menos uno de sus habitantes.

Por un momento pensó que sería Osamu, pero enseguida cayó en que no tendría sentido que lo llamara a él en lugar de a Atsumu así que con curiosidad se acercó a cogerlo después de soltar los posavasos y colocar las dos latas de cerveza sobre ellos. No hizo falta alcanzar el móvil ya que fue el propio Atsumu quien se lo dio.

A la segunda palabra se tuvo que separar el teléfono del oído si no quería quedarse sordo. Así que para no molestar se retiró un momento a su habitación. No es que tuviera nada que ocultar además de que Miya había sido quien le había tendido el teléfono, pero bueno, prefería hablar en privado, aunque sabía que las preguntas no tardarían en llegar.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Atsumu solo en la sala de estar, intrigado por a cual conclusión habría llegado cuando saliera. En Tokio era ya de noche, aún no demasiado tarde pero después del día que habían llevado, estaba deseando acostarse. Estaba tan cansado que creía incluso pasar por alto que era la primera vez que iba a dormir allí con un casi desconocido y que esa sería la primera de muchas noches.

No aligeraba la inquietud que Osamu se quedara también a pasar la noche. Era lo menos que podían hacer por él después de haberles ayudado con la mudanza y usado su furgoneta. Sería muy desconsiderado haberlo mandado de vuelta a Hyogo a las tantas de la noche o haberle hecho pasar la noche en un hotel. Suponía que siendo hermanos no les importaría compartir cama por una noche.

Así que en ese momento Sakusa se alegraba en parte de que le hubiese tocado la habitación individual al echarlo a suertes. No es que tener una cama individual fuera disuasorio de llevarse ligues a casa, cuanto más apretados mejor, se solía decir, pero era como que tener la cama de matrimonio daba por hecho que ocurrirían esas cosas de las que aún no quería hablar ni tener que decidir códigos secretos.

Eso de que su manager, representante o como se llamara, estuviera fuera de Japón era realmente un fastidio, sobre todo porque no estaba siempre en un sitio fijo en el extranjero sino yendo de aquí para allá y lo mismo hoy tenía una diferencia horaria de dos horas que mañana la tenía de siete, y una alta probabilidad de joderle el sueño, por ejemplo. De verdad que no era tan difícil ponerse en la alarma del móvil el reloj mundial para comprobar si estaba llamando a horas intempestivas.

Pero claro, si tuviera consideración en ese tipo de cosas y no en lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, no sería Tendou Satori.

Con el lío de la mudanza se le había olvidado avisarle de que por fin se habían instalado, la dirección etc… Y en el fondo era normal que le hubiese llamado pues se suponía que debían estar en estrecho contacto.

La llamada no duró mucho pues era más una puesta al día rápida, así que cuando Atsumu llamó a la puerta de la habitación, Sakusa ya acababa de colgar.

–Osamu, se ha perdido.

No sabía por qué no le sorprendía. Desde el principio no debieron dejarle ir solo. Atsumu se había puesto un cortavientos ya que de noche refrescaba bastante. Aquello era un claro "voy a ir a buscarlo".

Kiyoomi no lo pensó demasiado y cogió su chaqueta del colgador de detrás de la puerta. Lo único que le faltaba era que se perdiesen los dos. Con lo cansado que estaba.

Cerca de la entrada habían clavado un panel de corcho donde, de momento, todo estaba vacío a excepción de unas cuantas chinchetas donde dejar las llaves, una lista de la compra y los turnos de limpieza.

Aquella había sido una de las condiciones por las que había accedido a compartir piso con Atsumu; este se había comprometido a limpiar y cumplir las exigencias impuestas por Sakusa. El documento que recogía los deberes y derechos de Atsumu como inquilino amenazaba con ser tan extenso como el que Sheldon le hizo firmar a Leonard.

Por lo pronto ya había aprendido por experiencias pasadas que debía quedar completamente prohibido llevarse comida a las habitaciones. No tenía más que recordar cuando Komori pasaba olímpicamente de sus quejas y le llenaba el dormitorio de migas que luego atraían a las hormigas. En retrospectiva, no era de extrañar lo del incidente de la cucaracha.

Aquel corcho, vacío como ese apartamento, también estaba a la espera de ser llenado de recuerdos y cosas que le dieran vida. Aquello solo era el inicio de algo que podía dar paso a algo increíble. Un potencial latente imposible de obviar, como la energía concentrada del origen del universo a punto de explotar según la Teoría del Big Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como dije esto realmente no tiene una trama, sino que iré escribiendo las cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo. En el primer capítulo dije que podía ser variados etc… pero realmente me pone nerviosa que unos tengan relación y otros no y que sea una amalgama rara, así que intentaré que sea lo más coherente posible, y si algo salta en el tiempo o hace algo raro, lo avisaré.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido muy Sakusa y Atsumu centric, bueno, en realidad es que ellos son los protagonistas pero en los siguientes quiero meter un poco más a los demás también.
> 
> No tiene mucho que comentar, solo que espero que os haya gustado y que a ver con qué salgo en el siguiente capítulo jejeje.
> 
> ¡Besitos!
> 
> Ak


	3. Papeles en blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras los prejuicios iniciales (y con una lista de requisitos de por medio) la convivencia con Atsumu no es tan mala como Sakusa esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuidado que hay saltos temporales a antes del capítulo anterior.

2\. Papeles en blanco

  
Sakusa regresó solo a casa después del entrenamiento. No era algo de lo que normalmente se quejara, ya que gustaba de disfrutar de sus momentos a solas y de su propio espacio. Sin embargo, tras pasar algunas semanas desde que se mudaron, ahora lo sentía extraño.

Cuando vivía con sus padres solía ir a su aire sin que nadie lo molestara. No tenía hermanos que vivieran en casa, y sus padres estaban en edad de sentirse liberados por la crianza como para salir a cenar o irse de viaje sin tener que preocuparse por la supervivencia de Kiyoomi.

Pero aquello era muy diferente. Era una etapa que desde el primer momento se había planteado en común con alguien, y que de pronto no estuviera Atsumu se hacía raro. 

Sabía que era algo normal a lo que debía acostumbrarse, eran gajes del oficio de ser jugador. Hoy compartía piso con Miya; mañana, a saber. Nadie le garantizaba que durante los dos años de contrato que tenía con los MSBY fuera a tener a los mismos compañeros. Tal vez un día Miya recibiera una oferta jugosa y se fuera a otro equipo y viniera otra persona a ocupar su lugar tanto en su apartamento como en los Jackals. Todo eso eran cosas que, en cierto modo, tenía asumidas, aunque no por ello el piso se sintiera menos vacío en cuanto abrió la puerta con la llave y la dejó en las chinchetas colgadas en el corcho de la entrada. 

Pinchado en este estaba el planning semanal, en el que se repartían cuidadosamente cada tarea para que no hubiera confusión. Esa semana era el turno de Atsumu de limpiar la cocina, y por tanto a él le tocaba el cuarto de baño, con lo que no tendría que cargar con las protestas de Miya ante la medida de limpiar el baño tres veces al día, incluido el suelo e inodoro.

–Cuando asumas que te tocará limpiar, ya te encargarás de apuntar bien y no mearte fuera –fue su argumento cuando, al leer las normas imprimidas por duplicado que se disponían a firmar, Atsumu enseguida saltó alegando que aquello era una medida exagerada.

Podía parecerlo, pero Kiyoomi sabía que tenía toda la razón. De nada servía un retrete limpio si el suelo a su alrededor no lo estaba.

–¿Algún problema con mi puntería? 

Se lo vio en la cara y en las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y se adelantó antes de que pudiera sacar nada de contexto.

–No de momento.

–Me alegro. Sigo pensando que mis pases son los mejores, quien no esté a la altura no es asunto mío –dijo Atsumu para su sorpresa. Qué iluso si creyó que iba a quedar solo ahí, cuando añadió–: respecto a la otra puntería, nunca se me han quejado. No vas a ser tú el primero.

Sakusa se limitó a carraspear y ordenar el taco de folios para que quedaran perfectamente alineados, hasta que la mirada burlona de Atsumu se aburrió de esperar una réplica y se posó en el bolígrafo que tenían en la mesa de la cafetería donde habían quedado.

Se había pasado la noche escribiendo el contrato y había quedado con Atsumu en aquella cafetería que conocía de sus días de universidad porque estaba cerca de una copistería a donde había enviado el documento a imprimir.

Era consciente de que, tal vez, sí estuviera siendo un poquito exagerado. Él nunca había vivido de alquiler con otras personas, y aunque hubiese asistido a multitud de campamentos y eventos deportivos que implicaban convivencia con otra gente, lo cierto era que casi en la totalidad de las veces no había sido necesario nada de aquello porque siempre había estado con Komori, y con este no le hacían falta reglas escritas puesto que tenía su propia manera de ver las cosas. 

En el fondo, Sakusa sabía que Komori respetaba lo imprescindible, y lo que rayaba en manías, se lo pasaba por el arco del triunfo. 

Por tanto, antes de escribir el contrato, Komori fue uno de los que fue cuestionado acerca de si todo aquel procedimiento de la lista de normas sería demasiado exagerado.

–¿Crees que pareceré un loco?

–Ay, Kiyoomi, ¿desde cuando te importa parecer un loco?

–¿No eras tú el que siempre me has dicho "no hagas esto o hablarán de ti, si haces lo otro pensarán que eres raro"? ¡No te hagas ahora el inocente y ayúdame!

Al otro lado del teléfono el suspiro de Motoya fue muy largo.

–Asumo que ya lo pareces de todos modos. ¿Por qué tanto cuidado esta vez?

–No quiero espantarlo.

–Ya te conoce. Te arrodillaste ante él para que matara una cucaracha por ti. ¿Crees que aún te queda dignidad que preservar?

Sakusa estuvo a punto de perderse en interminables divagaciones que se desprendían de tal afirmación, pero trató de mantener los pies en la tierra y su objetivo claro. 

–Miya tenía diecisiete y yo aún dieciséis –comentó como si aquello fuera a justificar algo–. Supongo que hemos cambiado los dos desde entonces, y quiero pensar que para bien. No... –Sakusa volvió a dudar, no sabía cómo expresar aquella sensación– me veo con energías para estar cambiando de compañero de piso cada dos por tres.

–Hazlo entonces, si te sientes mejor con un contrato en papel, no pierdes nada. Ya sabe que eres un raro, más leña a fuego no importa a estas alturas.

Aunque Komori no lo vio, Sakusa asintió dándole la razón. Por eso Komori era su mejor amigo y quien mejor lo entendía para lo bueno y lo malo, pues no se amilanaba cuando debía ser duro con él, y eso, en el fondo, Sakusa lo agradecía. 

Y como siempre, ahí tuvo la razón. Atsumu había sido prácticamente quien lo había convencido para que se mudaran juntos, ahora que se aguantara con contratos ultraexigentes. 

Por si acaso necesitaba una segunda opinión, como con los médicos, Akaashi había concluido también lo mismo que Komori. No es que Akaashi fuera su íntimo amigo, pero se conocían de la universidad y, como alguien también sujeto a contratos de alquiler, Sakusa consideró oportuno pedir su opinión. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos jóvenes habían tenido que recurrir a extraños contratos para una convivencia normal con sus respectivos compañeros de piso, pero viniendo de Sakusa tampoco les pareció raro. 

–¿Eso significa que si Miya sale huyendo vendrías a sustituirle? –sugirió Sakusa con el móvil en altavoz mientras tecleaba el borrador del contrato. 

Observó que iba ya por el punto veinticuatro y aquello le dio una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Estaba hablando con el hombre que había escrito el manual sobre cómo tratar a Bokuto, con sus al menos treinta y siete debilidades. Por cojones tenía que funcionar bien con Akaashi si Miya no entraba por el aro y lo dejaba en la estacada. 

–No hará falta. 

–Estás siendo diplomático. Dímelo a la cara. No vivirías conmigo ni muerto. 

–No podría vivir contigo si estoy muerto, Sakusa-san, es lógica.

–Estás siendo esquivo. Vale, vale, lo capto –trató de sonar dolido pero no podía reprochar a nadie, y mucho menos a Akaashi, el cargar con él y sus taras–. Solo digo que pagamos renta antigua, con lo que pagas en el centro aquí te ahorrarías...

Se calló de inmediato. Estaba sonando exactamente como Miya cuando le propuso irse a vivir con él. Menudo zorro bribón.

De todas formas no se quejaba de su decisión. A su edad ya era hora de enfrentar el mundo y lo cierto era que la oportunidad era perfecta, y la situación, inmejorable. 

–Sakusa-san...–la voz de Akaashi sonó tranquilizadora y paciente, como siempre. Aquel chico era un ser de luz y quien le echara el guante sería la persona más afortunada del mundo–. Sabes que intento alejarme del mundillo y abrir mi círculo. Me convenciste para que jugara en la universidad y no me vas a convencer ahora también para esto. Miya no te va a dejar tirado, sé que es un buen candidato. Hazme caso. Pero si eso sucediera, no dudes en contar conmigo, tengo contactos. En el peor de los casos, siempre podrías volver con tus padres...

–¡No! –la afirmación fue tan firme que cortó el resuello del pobre Akaashi al otro lado de la línea hasta el punto en que tardó varios segundos en responder.

Bajo ningún concepto volvería con el rabo entre las patas. Por su bien había llegado el momento y él jamás dejaba las cosas a medias. Era hora de demostrar que era un adulto funcional capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

–Entiendo –contestó Akaashi–. Esto es como aquel curso de Jardinería que te cogiste porque daban muchos créditos y que luego resultó un fiasco porque era todo teórico y nada práctico como prometían.

El símil era bastante acertado, por lo que era obvio que Akaashi sabía bien el motivo de la negativa a regresar a casa de sus padres en caso de emergencia. Lo de aquel curso fue, efectivamente, un fiasco. Después de hacer cola toda la noche para obtener plaza, ya que aquella asignatura era un oasis en el desierto y todo el mundo la codiciaba por no tener que estudiar y deshacerse de un plumazo de un buen número de créditos, resultó que cambiaron a la profesora que la impartía y cualquier parecido con la realidad era mera coincidencia. Aún así, Sakusa siguió la asignatura hasta el final, pues abandonar nunca fue una opción. 

Lo de que pensó que quizás le serviría para tener algo de lo que conversar con Wakatoshi, era algo que Akaashi no tenía por qué saber. Así que mejor lo dejaba en que no había ningún aliciente que le hubiese hecho continuar más que su orgullo y tesón.

–Digamos que sí. Pura cabezonería mía –aceptó Sakusa.

–Ya te digo que te irá bien, no te preocupes. Bokuto dice que Miya es buen chico.

Aquello no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. La opinión de Bokuto y nada eran lo mismo. ¿Cómo tenerlo en cuenta cuando el propio Akaashi había hecho malabarismos para no compartir piso con él? De momento Bokuto seguía viviendo con sus padres aunque estaba loco por encontrar a alguien dispuesto, quizás alguien ingenuo que no lo conociera podría ser un blanco fácil ya que, siendo realistas, tarde o temprano también tendría que enfrentar la vida de adulto como todo el mundo, y más estando sujeto al mercado de fichajes donde podrían contratarlo no solo de otra ciudad sino incluso de otro país.

Ellos habían tenido suerte no solo con la renta. Su piso era una ganga, pues al estar a las afueras se podían permitir un poco más de espacio y no era como una de esas cajas de cerillas que abundaban en el centro en las que la relación superficie/precio del alquiler obligaba a la mayoría de jóvenes a compartir un piso que, en teoría, debía ser solo para una persona. 

Eso era lo que le había sucedido a Akaashi, por ejemplo. Este había acabado compartiendo apartamento con Tenma cerca de la editorial para ahorrar tiempo y dinero en desplazamientos, y por mucho que Bokuto quisiera, no cabía en aquel piso. Solo alguien con el temple de Akaashi podría ser capaz de vivir allí, aunque el chico siempre que le preguntaban, encogía los hombros alegando que era el mayor de tres hermanos y que se pasó todo el instituto estudiando en la cocina, así que podría dormir incluso de pie si se lo proponía. 

Así pues, después de haber contrastado opiniones con Komori –quien compartía piso felizmente con chicos de su equipo en Yamamoto– y Akaashi; Sakusa terminó de redactar el documento siendo todo lo específico que sentía que debía ser para sentirse cómodo. 

En su opinión, tampoco pedía cosas tan fuera de lugar, ¡todo el mundo debería limpiar el baño tres veces al día!

Tras haber especificado los turnos, cómo aportarían el dinero para gastos, la organización de los muebles de cocina y el frigorífico etc... Se dio cuenta de que había algunos temas que deberían dejar claros también, en especial si recordaba aquellas primeras conversaciones en las que Miya intentó convencerle de que independizarse era una gran idea.

Sakusa no era una persona dada a los tumultos, eventos o visitas. Si acaso alguien le solía visitar con regularidad ese era Komori y ahora estaba a cientos de kilómetros, por lo que si algún día aparecía por allí sería casi una anécdota. Pero Miya no era así en absoluto. Él siempre andaba rodeado de gente, tenía conocidos por todos lados, se llevaba más o menos bien con todos los chicos de los Jackals, tanto jugadores como de la plantilla, tenía un montón de amigos en su pueblo y un hermano de su misma edad que seguramente estuviera deseando conocer la vida de Tokio.

Quizás no por su parte, pero por la de Atsumu, el piso tenía todas las papeletas de convertirse en un ir y venir constante de gente. No podía negarle que trajera amistades a casa, pues al fin y al cabo pagaba su parte de alquiler y estaba en su derecho, ya que si él no llevaba a nadie era más que nada por su naturaleza antisocial. Pero Sakusa sentía que debía ser muy específico en eso, pues recordaba perfectamente cuando Atsumu le comentó la posibilidad de llevar citas a casa como si fuera el gran aliciente de la independización.

Kiyoomi sabía que podía lidiar con Osamu, incluso con visitas de los chicos del equipo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante otro tipo de situaciones. De repente, imaginar a Atsumu con alguien más en su presencia se le hacía tremendamente incómodo.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional y que ya solo por esa razón debía poner empeño en superarlo. Las veces que había acompañado a Komori y alguna de sus novias a algún sitio, nunca se había sentido tan incómodo ni aunque se besaran en su presencia, pues solo tenía que mirar hacia otro lado o entretenerse con el móvil hasta que terminaran. Nunca había sentido ese extraño resquemor interno que le nacía cuando pensaba en ese tipo de situaciones con Atsumu en su apartamento. 

Miya le dijo que él y su hermano tenían ciertas claves para esos casos y que ya las compartiría con él llegado el momento. Tal vez fuera buena idea tenerlas en cuenta en lugar de inventar él reglas poco prácticas para algo en lo que carecía de experiencia. Podía ser el número uno en cuanto a proponer métodos de organización para el hogar, pero en cuanto a llevarse ligues a casa era un auténtico novato y mejor sería que confiara en lo que Atsumu tuviera que aportar al respecto. 

En aquella terraza de la cafetería, Miya dio un sorbo a su refresco light mientras terminaba de leer el documento bajo la atenta mirada de Sakusa, que disimulaba los nervios retorciéndose los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Era ahora o nunca. Miya al fin sabría a qué se enfrentaba y todas sus rarezas quedarían al descubierto. Si le decía que no... sería él quien tendría que buscar un sustituto pues habían llegado hasta ese piso gracias a un contacto del trabajo de su madre, así que el contrato estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

Lo peor ya había pasado, pues ya habían discutido lo de limpiar el baño tres veces al día. Superado eso no debía...

Sakusa cruzó los dedos sin darse cuenta cuando Atsumu alzó la vista del papel.

–No soy bueno cocinando –admitió el rubio–. ¿Y tú?

Tal vez parpadeó más de lo normal para volver a esa realidad en la que Miya no parecía haber encontrado ninguna pega a sus estrambóticas exigencias. Tan solo que no cocinaba bien... Oh Dios, no podía creerlo. Así que él también disimuló bebiendo de su café en el que ocultó una sonrisa aliviada.

–Yo tampoco –se sinceró Sakusa. Venía de vivir con sus padres, lo que era cocinar de verdad no sabía más que lo básico–. Supongo que nos apañaremos. 

–Mírame, aún sigo sano y salvo después de cuatro años.

Atsumu se señaló a sí mismo de arriba a abajo y la mirada de Sakusa siguió el movimiento de su mano sin quererlo, pensando _Y tan sano..._

Estaban al aire libre y el cabello de Atsumu se veía mucho más natural bajo la ligera brisa que corría y que lo alborotaba con gracia. No podía verle bien del todo los ojos porque llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, unas _Ray-Ban Aviator_ clásicas de lunas tintadas en verde oscuro, que en combinación con su cabello más rubio de lo habitual, destacaban un buen bronceado para estar aún a principios de verano y de pretemporada. Atsumu tenía buen gusto para vestir y se cuidaba, eso se notaba a la legua. Llevaba una simple camiseta de manga corta, que sin ser ceñida, se le marcaba en los bíceps cuando hacía algún movimiento con los brazos. 

_Y tan sano..._

–Siempre podríamos tirar de la ayuda de Osamu en caso de emergencia –propuso Miya–.Ya sabes, es como tener asistencia telefónica 24 horas. 

Ya lo suponía, pues conocía a ambos desde sus años de instituto, pero tratar más personalmente a Miya le confirmaba la estrecha relación que había entre los hermanos, a pesar de estar separados. Eran como esos packs de ofertas del supermercado en el que te llevas dos por el precio de uno porque no se venden por separado. Si comprabas a Atsumu, te llevabas a Osamu en el pack, y viceversa. Lo que inevitablemente le llevó a sacar el tema que había eludido tocar hasta ese momento. 

–Sobre Osamu... –comenzó Sakusa, y observó cómo Atsumu cogió el bolígrafo y se pasó las últimas páginas para firmar el contrato sin tener, al parecer, ninguna objeción más. Esas páginas, unas cuatro o cinco, estaban en blanco, a la espera de añadir asuntos de última hora o sobre los que no hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo aún, como lo era el tema de las visitas y citas–. No tengo inconveniente en que venga cuando quiera siempre que duerma en tu cuarto. 

–Pues claro, Omi-kun, no te iba a mandar a ti a dormir al sofá, ¿no? Ay, qué cosas tienes.

Justo cuando iba a firmar, Sakusa lo interrumpió.

–Esas hojas en blanco... seguramente se me hayan pasado por alto un montón de cosas, es para ir apuntándolas conforme vayan surgiendo. Si se te ocurre algo que quieras discutir...

–¿Después de veinticuatro puntos?

Atsumu se rio y, en cierto modo, aquello relajó el ambiente, sobre todo después de ver la firma de este sobre el papel. Era como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. Miya le pasó el bolígrafo y cuando él lo cogió, le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo que lo dejó un poco rígido.

–No estés tan tenso, Omi. Todo saldrá bien.

Y hasta el momento, Sakusa podía decir que todo había ido bien, por lo menos en esas semanas que llevaban de convivencia y en las que no habían tenido que anotar nada en las hojas en blanco. Según el planning del corcho, a Sakusa le tocaba cocinar y a Astumu hacerse cargo de los platos, ya que esa tarea siempre le tocaba a quien tuviera el turno de limpiar la cocina. Así que tras dejar la bolsa del gimnasio en su habitación, Sakusa se dirigió al frigorífico a ver qué podía hacer con lo que tenían que además sirviera para la dieta personalizada que el nutricionista les había puesto a ambos. Los años de experiencia de Atsumu viviendo solo sumados a la inventiva de Osamu, a menudo habían reducido ese inconveniente a una simple proporción de cantidades para cada uno sin necesidad de cocinar dos cosas distintas. 

Si Atsumu no regresaba a tiempo tendría que apañárselas con verduras, salmón y arroz, que era de lo poco que tenían para hacer una combinación decente.

Lo bueno que tenía poder ir caminando de casa al trabajo tenía como contra no tener ningún sitio grande cerca donde poder hacer la compra que no fuera la pequeña tienda de conveniencia que había dos calles más abajo. Por esa razón Atsumu, que era el más social de los dos, se las había ingeniado, cómo no, para que alguno de los chicos a los que le pillara de paso el supermercado, lo acercaran allí en coche. 

Definitivamente, con el dinero que se estaba ahorrando por no tener que usar transporte público debería plantearse sacarse el carnet de conducir, ya que era una inversión a largo plazo.

Con una bebida fría recién sacada de la nevera se sentó a ver la tele mientras hacía tiempo a que Atsumu volviera. Cuando cogió el móvil para mandarle un mensaje preguntando si le quedaba mucho por si empezaba a hacer la comida, vio el mensaje en el que no había reparado hasta el momento.

_"No ceno en casa. Me quedo con los chicos. Dime si hace falta algo urgente y lo compro en alguna tienda que quede abierta a la vuelta. Mañana hago la compra sin falta."_

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de decepción al leerlo, pero tampoco le podía echar nada en cara, pues no destacaba precisamente por su sociabilidad. Quizás fuera el momento de comenzar a poner un poco de su parte y no fastidiar lo que había empezado con mejor pie del que esperaba, ya que, a pesar de todos los prejuicios, la convivencia no estaba siendo tan mala como temió en un principio. Se notaba que Atsumu venía de vivir con otra gente, y no era un desastre del todo como aparentaba. Eso de haber tenido un hermano con el que crecer y tener algo parecido a unas normas le había dado cierta disciplina. Estaba claro que no se iba a ajustar a sus estándares así sin nada que lo orientase, para eso montó toda la parafernalia de las normas, para estar del lado de la seguridad, pero de partida no era tan malo como se había esperado.

_"No hace falta nada urgente."_ Le respondió, y dejó el móvil sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras guardaba la mitad de los ingredientes que no iba a necesitar cocinar si solo cenaba él. De hecho, quizás ni siquiera se molestara en cocinar y pidiera algo a domicilio pues se le habían quitado todas las ganas. 

Buscó en el cajón alguno de los folletos de restaurantes que repartían a domicilio por aquella zona e hizo el pedido a través de la aplicación mejor que por teléfono. Por el momento no eran muchos, pues los que tenían los habían recogido del buzón, en el que habían sido depositados como publicidad, pero ya habían probado un par de ellos que habían superado la prueba de la visita al restaurante físico. Según Sakusa, no se podían confiar de la comida a domicilio sin haber inspeccionado el lugar donde se preparaban.

Algo así hacía unos años hubiera sido impensable, ¿pedir comida a domicilio? ¿comer fuera de casa? Pero vivía con otro chico que no tenía por qué aguantarle y jugaba en un equipo en el que no tenían que consentirle todas sus excentricidades, así que más le valía hacer un poco de esfuerzo por encajar.

Poco a poco había conseguido dejar a un lado aquellas primeras paranoias que le asaltaban en la duermevela en las que se imaginaba que Atsumu iría a sabotearle sus botellas de agua o a toserle en la cara mientras dormía, y que, al levantarse cada mañana podía comprobar que nada de aquello había sucedido y no eran más que imaginaciones que no hacían más que alimentar extrañas ideas surgidas cuando tenía la guardia baja.

Miya no hacía nada de aquello. Aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de poder confiar del todo en que no hubiera lavado los tiestos con un estropajo sucio y pudiera prescindir de lavar su propia vajilla antes de utilizarla como medida de precaución, porque eso no lo iba a eximir de sus obligaciones.

Atsumu era astuto y mentiroso y no dudaría en colártela en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, como ahora que veía el fregadero vacío y sabía que a pesar de que le tocara lavar los platos terminaría alegando que él no había ensuciado nada por haber cenado fuera y que se pasaba turno. Siempre tenía alguna excusa.

La pantalla del teléfono se iluminó, llamando su atención tras haber guardado las cosas en la nevera. Quizás fueran los de la comida a domicilio pidiendo algún dato que faltaba.

Pero no lo era.

_"¿Quieres venir? Aquí tienes la ubicación por si te animas."_

Junto al mensaje, en efecto, figuraba la ubicación. 

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró localizando el lugar en un mapa mental de Tokio, calculando la manera más rápida o más corta de llegar, como si fuese un GPS, viéndose a sí mismo recorrer esas calles en autobús, a pie o en taxi, pensando en quiénes estarían con Miya puesto que él solo lo había visto ir hacia el aparcamiento del gimnasio junto a Meian, el fisioterapeuta y uno de los chicos que estaba de prácticas como mánager. Todo esto en una centésima de segundo en la que la mente iba a mucha más velocidad que la realidad.

Ya había hecho su pedido a domicilio. Aunque todavía estuviera a tiempo de anularlo, no iba a hacerlo _._

_"Gracias pero no. Creo que aprovecharé para ver alguna de esas series que no te gustan."_

_"Qué considerado. Hannibal es para ilustrados como tú. Yo no paso de CSI."_

Sakusa se rio, ahora que no lo veía nadie. Atsumu era de los típicos a los que le gustaban las series simples de tiros y acción y lo de que él tuviese estudios universitarios había pasado a ser parte de una especie de broma privada en la que las cosas se dividían en "aptas para el populacho" o "demasiado ilustradas".

Podría contestarle, pero no era el caso enzarzarse en una conversación entreteniéndolo cuando Atsumu había decidido quedarse a cenar fuera a pasar el rato con otra gente. Aunque no le hubiese importado hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle apuntes de _Hannibal_ si era necesario.

Así que, aunque había decidido que no seguiría esa conversación en ese momento, sí era el momento de dejar claro que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por encajar. 

_"Mañana iré contigo a hacer la compra."_ Le envió, después de haber comprobado lo solo que se había sentido desde que había abierto la puerta del apartamento esa tarde.

Ni un segundo después llegó la respuesta: _"Perfecto."_

Ahora sí, tenía una cena que esperar, un capítulo que ver y quizás le escribiera a Komori, Akaashi, Tendou o incluso a Wakatoshi hasta que Miya volviese.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Soy un fail de persona y aunque tenía este capítulo planeado desde hace siglos, resulta que me pongo a escribirlo y me salen 4000 palabras de algo que no era lo que pretendía escribir XDD. Así que, sí, esto ha sido como un capítulo de transición para lo que sucederá en el siguiente que era lo que originalmente pretendía ser este capítulo. Al menos espero que con eso la espera sea menor, y aún así, espero que os haya gustado. Nunca está de más, estas pequeñas interacciones entre ellos además de que me ha servido para ir sembrando semillitas que más tarde florecerán jojojojojojo.
> 
> Hay saltos temporales como habréis visto, ya que el momento firma del contrato y creación de la lista es anterior a lo que sucede en el capítulo 2, que se sitúa en su primera noche en el piso con la ayuda de Osamu con la muda ya nza.
> 
> Respecto a lo de Akaashi, es un headcanon mío (si alguien leyó "Solo y descafeinado" captará la referencia) que Akaashi y Sakusa no solo se conocían por ser jugadores de equipos de Tokio sino que coincidieron en la universidad (no necesariamente estudiando lo mismo). 
> 
> También quiero recordar que cuando empecé este fic había cosas que aún no se sabían y que a estas alturas no voy a cambiar, como el hecho de que los BJ no son de Tokio sino de Osaka, o que Tendou se dedicó a ser chef en Francia en lugar de relaciones públicas. Siempre que puedo mantener cosas del canon que no me trastoquen la trama lo intento porque me gusta que mis historias queden dentro de canon, pero esos dos detalles me echarían abajo el fic así que olvidémoslo XD. 
> 
> Siento si este capítulo ha sido un poco aburrido, prometo que el siguiente será más entretenido.
> 
> Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


	4. Mr.Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es que a Sakusa le gusten, pero las redes sociales son obligatorias cuando se es una figura pública, aunque a veces traigan más perjuicio que beneficio.

Ya venía sospechándolo, pero en aquel momento ya no quedó ninguna duda: la vecina de arriba le tenía manía. Tampoco la culpaba, pues si le diesen a elegir entre Miya y él, no lo dudaría mucho, pero es que lo de aquella señora era muy descarado.

Vale que eran jóvenes y atléticos pero lo de subir una compra hasta un cuarto piso sin ascensor no era del agrado de nadie, por lo que, entre que ninguno de los dos tenía coche, iban comprando según necesitaban en lugar de hacer una compra grande.

–La próxima vez hacemos la compra online y que nos la suban, esto es un atraso –apuntó Sakusa, cuando subía las escaleras por tercera vez cargando paquetes de agua embotellada.

–Que te suban la compra a casa pero luego te matas en el gimnasio para hacer músculo. La hipocresía –le respondió Atsumu quien, a pesar de todo, también estaba sudando.

Ya, bueno, Miya tenía razón en realidad, pero no se la iba a dar así como así.

–No todos tenemos el mismo metabolismo ni la misma genética –gruñó Sakusa.

No tenían la misma complexión, eso saltaba a la vista. A pesar de ser unos centímetros más bajo, Miya pesaba algunos kilos más. Todo músculo, claro. Él engañaba por ser ancho de hombros, pero en sí era más estilizado. No había ningún problema con ninguno de los dos, pero después de que Sakusa se quejara de su hombro de manera recurrente, un refuerzo de musculatura no le haría mal para evitar lesiones.

–¿Eso es un cumplido? –Miya levantó uno de los paquetes de agua con un solo brazo, marcando bíceps.

Kiyoomi miró hacia otro lado. No iba a darle la razón por nada del mundo o sería insoportable. Además, admitir algo así sería su propia muerte, por muy cierto que fuera que ambos tenían estructuras corporales muy diferentes, no estaba dispuesto a que pudiera malinterpretarse lo que acababa de decir.

¿Que se había fijado en el cuerpo de Miya? Por supuesto, ¿y quién no? Sería más bien la pregunta. Pero esa información en manos de alguien con quien compartes piso era un arma de doble filo y más si se trataba de Miya.

En la barandilla del último piso apareció la vecina, como siempre asomada a ver quién entraba y salía, y cuando vio a los dos chicos bufó.

–¡Hola, señora Yamamoto! –la saludó Atsumu.

Sakusa lo miró inmediatamente de reojo con indignación. ¿Por qué era tan simpático? Él había vivido más de veinte años en un piso en el centro de Tokio y jamás había cruzado palabra con quienes coincidía en el ascensor.

A todo esto… ¿no era la señora Kirishima?

Tras el saludo de Atsumu, la actitud de la anciana cambió por completo y Sakusa no podía dejar de mirar toda la escena con extrañeza. Allí había gato encerrado.

–¡Oh, joven! Muchas gracias por subirme la compra ayer. Creo que tengo una bombilla fundida y esta pobre anciana no está para subirse a escaleras… –dijo con tono lastimero.

Sakusa no dudaba de que aquello fuera cierto pues, si no podía subirse para cambiar una bombilla no iba a subirse para sabotearla con tal de que Atsumu fuese a su casa. Aquella mujer, cuando no estaba viendo la televisión a todo volumen, estaba asomada a la barandilla a ver quien entraba y salía de su apartamento o para ver a Atsumu haciendo flexiones en la terraza.

–No se preocupe, enseguida subo.

La señora dio el visto bueno y la oyeron entrar en su casa. Kiyoomi y Atsumu hicieron lo mismo con la compra en su piso. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, el reproche surgió solo.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –dijo Sakusa.

–Es nuestra vecina, habrá que llevarse bien con ella.

–Una cosa es llevarse bien y otra eso.

–Pagamos diez veces menos que cualquier otra persona en un piso como este por vigilar a esa mujer. Mejor quedar bien que mal, ¿no?

Ahora sí, no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a Atsumu, pues, de hecho, él debería ser quien argumentara aquello ya que el piso era de un contacto de su madre y, cuando más tarde acompañó a Atsumu a cambiar la bombilla y la anciana dejó entrar a Miya, pero lo dejó a él fuera cerrándole la puerta en las narices, comprendió que no habían sido alucinaciones suyas y que estaba ante un caso claro de favoritismo.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a bajarse a su casa pero decidió quedarse esperando para que así cuando abrieran de nuevo a puerta fueran conscientes de lo maleducado que había estado eso. En realidad no debía sorprenderle de Miya, aunque en el fondo no hubiese sido su culpa. Creía que con haber crecido y haberse separado un poco de Osamu, habría dejado de pelear por todo y tratar de ser el mejor. Mejor asumía que había cosas que ni la edad iba a cambiar y que Atsumu estuviese intentado ser el vecino bueno y simpático con la anciana de arriba era claramente parte de algún tipo de complot.

Mientras esperaba, sacó el teléfono y se puso a revisar correos, que básicamente eran ofertas y publicidad, y mensajes en las redes sociales. No era muy dado a ese tipo de cosas pero formaba parte del día a día para la gente de su edad así que no le quedaba más remedio. A veces incluso lo agradecía, no es que le interesara, pero podía estar al día de algunas cosas sin preguntar explícitamente ni dar constancia de ello.

Era una de las exigencias del Club tener perfiles oficiales en las plataformas más habituales pues era algo positivo para el equipo y también en cuanto a la percepción de los jugadores por los seguidores. Así surgió el perfil oficial de Sakusa en los MSBY: @15SakusaMSBY.

Subir algo de vez en cuando era parte de su trabajo, aunque la mitad de las veces no supiera qué hacer. Para tomar ideas solía revisar los perfiles de sus compañeros u otros jugadores a los que seguía, ya que el Club le había sugerido que _seguir a jugadores rivales e interactuar con ellos daba buena imagen tanto a nivel individual como de equipo._ Tenía su lógica si se paraba a pensarlo. Un Club no dejaba de ser un negocio y tanto los resultados deportivos como todo el marketing que llevaba asociado eran importantes, y si los MSBY tenían esas vibraciones de “buen rollo”, conectarían mejor con el público, lo que les beneficiaba en ventas de todo tipo y sponsors.

Y con esa presión intangible sobre sí, Sakusa se dedicó a revisar su cuenta oficial en la que ya seguía a Komori y los Raijin y Wakatoshi y los Adlers. Puestos a tener que interactuar mejor ir a lo seguro.

Fue ahí donde le apareció la última foto subida de Miya. Era de hacía un rato y en ella se veía a Atsumu haciéndose un _selfie_ desde la zona de aparcamiento con el bloque de apartamentos al fondo y la leyenda “Por fin instalado en mi nuevo hogar”. Si no fuera porque por temas de seguridad había información que no debían revelar y Miya había cortado la foto estratégicamente de manera que no se pudiese saber donde era, Sakusa hubiese salido cargando los paquetes de agua por la escalera de las galerías exteriores.

Estuvo a punto de escribirle alguna tontería, pero de pronto dudó en si aquello estaría bien. Todos en el equipo sabían que compartían piso, era algo de lo más normal, y más cuando por trabajo no tenían un sitio fijo. El mismo Komori compartía piso con algunos de su equipo, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, ¿estaba bien visto que lo publicara en las redes sociales?

Ya le había quedado claro que la imagen era importante para el equipo y no quería meter la pata como Bokuto, cuyas publicaciones tenían que pasar primero por moderación –que no era otra que Sayu, la secretaria, que también era la _Community Manager_ del Club–.

Tal vez debería preguntar, así que se limitó a darle _like_ a la foto de Miya, miró por encima algunos de los comentarios que tenía y pasó a las siguientes.

Wakatoshi, siempre tan correcto, había subido unas fotos del Castillo Aoba en Sendai, su ciudad natal y casa de los Adlers. Ya sabían el calendario de la temporada, y aunque faltaran unos meses, no quedaba fuera de lugar comentar algo ya que el primer partido oficial que jugaría con los Jackals sería contra los Adlers como visitantes precisamente en Miyagi.

“Muy bonito, lo tendré en cuenta para visitarlo cuando vaya a Sendai.” El _like_ de respuesta de Wakatoshi no tardó en llegar. Ellos tampoco estaban entrenando, por lo visto.

Se pasó por las cuentas de Iizuna senpai, Kageyama, Inunaki, Thomas –haciendo patria con una extraña foto con una botella de Whisky escocés y un “Para celebrar con los amigos” que dejó a Sakusa dudando si sería correcto hacer apología del alcoholismo en una cuenta oficial–, y de algunos jugadores más, incluso de ese escandaloso de Hoshiumi que le había enviado primero la solicitud de amistad y se vio en el compromiso de aceptar y ahora tenía que aguantar la telenovela de su vida; primero las fotos con su novia y luego las fotos echando de menos a su novia.

Hechos los deberes, se metió en su cuenta personal, en la que, de todos los que seguía con la oficial, solo estaba Komori quien, de hecho, fue el que le obligó a abrírsela alegando que _todo joven necesita estar al día con las nuevas tecnologías_ , y a Akaashi.

Ni siquiera seguía con ella a Ushijima, y cuando Miya le preguntó, se hizo el loco como si solo tuviese la cuenta oficial. No insistió mucho, así que debió creerlo pues, después de todo, y por muy patético que sonara, era bastante creíble que se mantuviera alejado de esas cosas.

No tenía nada que ocultar, en ella no seguía nada del otro mundo, pero quería que aquel _Mr.Brightside_ que Komori le sugirió a modo de broma como nombre de usuario, siguiera siendo su lugar seguro.

Al principio se enfadó, pero como solía pasar con las cosas en las que estaba involucrado Komori, no tuvo más remedio que terminar dándole la razón a regañadientes. Era obvio que él no era tan sociable y alegre como Motoya, y de esto el chico era bastante consciente, proponiendo ese irónico pseudónimo como contraste con su personalidad seria que, a pesar de todo, Sakusa adoptó al encontrarlo bastante ingenioso. Al margen de que la canción con el mismo título también le gustase, desde luego que era una manera de confundir a la gente, pues sería un nick mucho más acertado para alguien como Miya que para él.

Estaba comentando algunas de las fotos de Komori cuando al fin salió Atsumu. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero desde luego que se sorprendieron de que Sakusa aún siguiese esperando fuera en lugar de haberse ido a su casa. Esa había sido la intención, para que se diesen cuenta de que habían sido muy groseros al no dejarle entrar.

–Adiós, señora… –ante la duda, Atsumu decidió improvisar el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza. Es más, después de fijarse, Sakusa se dio cuenta de que siempre hacía eso–, Kawasaki. Ya sabe que en cuanto tenga algún problema no dude en llamarnos.

Sakusa alzó la ceja ante aquel “llamarnos” que, claramente le incluía a él también.

–¿Qué has hecho todo el rato aquí? –le preguntó cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. En la mano llevaba un plato cubierto con un papel de aluminio.

–Cosas de trabajo.

Ahora fue Atsumu el que alzó la ceja.

–Todo el rollo ese de las redes sociales.

–Ah, vale –Atsumu casi se rio al ver que Sakusa llamaba a aquello “cosas de trabajo” porque para él era de lo más natural.

–Le he dado _like_ a tu foto.

–¡Oh, bien! Hay que empezar poco a poco, es un buen comienzo hasta que te acostumbres. Fíjate, si Kageyama se ha soltado con estas cosas, tú también podrás hacerlo.

No le hizo ninguna gracia que lo comparara con Kageyama, pero en el fondo tenía razón. Kageyama era de esas personas que le resultaban incómodas porque no sabía muy bien por donde le iba a salir, y siempre trataba de evitarle. Tampoco estaba en sus planes convertirse en un Amo de las Redes Sociales. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Con sobrevivir le bastaba.

–Sigo a Kageyama y solo sube videos de ejercicios que hace en casa o cómo hacerse la manicura, que me parece bien, pero incluso yo creo poder llegar a ese nivel.

–¿Es que no sigues su cuenta personal?

–Ya te he dicho que no tengo –mintió.

–Oh, me temo que tendrás que ponerte cómodo para esto.

La sonrisa que acompañó a Atsumu le dio más miedo que tranquilidad y no sabía por qué, le había empezado a generar un gusanillo de nervios en la barriga. Recordaba en su día cuando Atsumu llamó “santurrón”a Kageyama y, bueno, tal vez no estuviera bien, o si lo hizo para provocarlo, pero en el fondo tenía que darle la razón. Él no era lo más atrevido del mundo, a la vista estaba, pero le parecía extrañísimo que alguien como Kageyama pudiera tener algo oculto.

De ese modo, ambos chicos abandonaron la galería del piso de la anciana y bajaron al suyo. Nada más entrar, Atsumu se dirigió hacia la cocina a dejar el plato que traía en la mano y que Sakusa observaba con aprensión, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que detenerlo antes de que osara meterlo dentro de la nevera.

–¿Qué mierda es eso?

–Un pastel que, como agradecimiento y buena vecina, la vieja de arriba ha querido obsequiarnos.

–Dirás que ha querido obsequiarte, a mí literalmente me ha dado con la puerta en las narices y siempre gruñe cuando nos cruzamos.

–Es que eres tan seco, Omi-kun, ¡así cómo no la vas a intimidar!

–Tampoco es que tenga un gran interés en llevarme bien con ella más allá de lo que estipula el contrato. Mientras sepamos que sigue con vida y que no hay que llamar a una ambulancia o se ha roto la pierna en la bañera y lleva tres días allí atrapada… Creo que es suficiente.

–Son varios pisos, hasta tú te cansas, no está de más subirle la compra o, como hoy, cambiarle la bombilla, de veras no está para subirse a una escalera.

–Ya veo… Mientras no te pida que _le desatasques las tuberías_ … Todo tiene un límite –Sakusa no se dio cuenta de que había sido más un pensamiento en alto que un verdadero reproche, o quizás, una advertencia hacia Atsumu. Pero el chico ya estaba mayorcito para saber qué hacía con su vida.

Y lo pudo comprobar en la cara con la que Atsumu se le había quedado mirando. Muy serio y durante varios largos segundos en los que el propio Sakusa comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo. Había sido una broma, ¡por supuesto no lo decía en serio! ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Qué concepto iba a tener de él!

–Omi-kun… no me esperaba eso de ti, eres un pervertido.

Aquello fue como el límite que terminó por explotar el globo.

–¡No quería decir eso! ¡O sea, sí, pero no lo decía en serio! –los nervios habían empezado a apoderarse de él. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido insinuar eso? ¿Por qué, aún siendo de broma, le resultaba tan incómo hablar de esas cosas con Atsumu? No tenía ni idea, pero se estaba sintiendo ridículo y culpable y… ciertamente pervertido por insinuar que la vieja de arriba quería favores sexuales de un joven atractivo como Atsumu y…

De pronto, Atsumu no pudo aguantar más la cara de póker y estalló en una carcajada, haciendo que Sakusa no supiera qué era más acertado si reír también, o echarse a llorar por haber quedado en evidencia.

–¿Tienes algún problema con _a quien le desatasco las tuberías_? –preguntó Atsumu con tono burlón.

Sakusa trató de disimular, yendo hacia el plato que había quedado en la encimera, aún a tiempo de que hubiese sido guardado en la nevera con el riesgo de contaminar toda la comida que tenían guardada.

Era consciente de que no tenía nada que objetar a la vida sentimental de Atsumu y mucho menos después de que aún no hubieran detallado nada en el contrato acerca de cómo proceder en esos casos. Y se daba cuenta de que cada vez era más evidente que trataba de evitar ese tema.

Para darse cuenta de por qué le resultaba tan molesto ese asunto, tal vez debería pararse a pensar cual era el origen de esa sensación y si ya la había experimentado en alguna ocasión con anterioridad.

–No seré yo quien juzgue tus preferencias, siéntete en casa –contestó Sakusa, levantando el papel de aluminio que cubría el pastel.

A simple vista tenía buen aspecto pero no iba a ser él quien lo probara sin saber bajo qué clase de medidas higiénicas se había cocinado, con más razón aún tras haberle sido negada la entrada, de manera que no podía saber si aquella anciana vivía en un sitio decente o padecía el Síndrome de Diógenes.

Puesto que no iba a meterlo en la nevera y era de esas cosas que necesitaban conservarse en frío, se agachó a buscar en un cajón algún recipiente donde guardarlo herméticamente para llevarlo al día siguiente al entrenamiento y que allí se lo comieran entre todos antes de que se echara a perder.

Cuando se levantó con el tupper en la mano, se encontró a Atsumu sentado en la encimera y mirándolo muy serio.

–¿Pasa algo? –le soltó Kiyoomi.

Cuando enseguida cambió la expresión a una más animada, de esas típicas de Miya, se dio cuenta de que había parecido estar a punto de decir algo hasta que su pregunta, que debió sonar seca y antipática, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

–No, nada –y tras la pausa en la que no aclaró nada más, añadió–: ¿hago café mientras te cuento lo de Kageyama?

Oh sí, lo de Kageyama, por poco se le había olvidado.

Sakusa asintió, y sacó dos tazas mientras Atsumu miraba la variedad de cápsulas que venían junto a la cafetera como pack inicial. Aquello había sido un regalo de los chicos del equipo cuando se enteraron que compartirían piso, porque ya se habían percatado de que Sakusa no se fiaba de los cafés de cualquier sitio, mucho menos de los de la máquina expendedora que había en la entrada del gimnasio.

A lo mejor más adelante, cuando pudiera confiar plenamente en Miya y sus procedimientos para hacer café, se podía plantear comprar otro tipo de cafetera, pero de momento iban tirando con las de cápsulas que, por lo menos, eran higiénicas.

En dos minutos estaban los dos sentados en el sofá con Miya sacando su teléfono con el mismo misterio y fanfarria que si estuviese sacando un conejo de la chistera.

De veras que Sakusa se preguntaba qué cosa podía ocultar alguien como Kageyama. Aunque tampoco tenía que ser algo tan drástico… ¿Había cosas que él seguía en Mr.Brightside que no fueran aptas para su cuenta oficial? No realmente, más bien, cosas que no eran de interés o que él prefería mantener en privado pero no algo que necesitara ocultar. Sin ir más lejos, ahí tenía a Miya, cuya cuenta personal no se diferenciaba gran cosa de la que posteaba como oficial.

–¿Y si nos comemos un trozo de pastel? –sugirió Miya a quien, sin duda, le parecía muy triste no acompañar el café teniendo algo con lo que hacerlo.

–Tú haz lo que quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo. Y si la empiezas ahora tendrás que comértela entera tú solo, sería mejor llevarla mañana al gimnasio y repartirla.

–Qué aguafiestas –refunfuñó.

–Tú has estado en esa casa, ya me dirás si cumple las medidas higiénicas.

–No me he fijado.

–Haré como que no te he oído y me pondré en lo peor –comentó Sakusa poniendo los ojos en blanco sin poder creer que alguien no se fijara en esas cosas y después estuviese dispuesto a comer algo de allí sin escrúpulo alguno. De hecho, empezaba a pensar que era su manera de evitar decirle que vivían debajo de un apartamento totalmente insalubre.

Resignado a no probarlo, Atsumu prefirió no rebatir nada porque, de lo contrario, entraría en un bucle, y se dispuso a desbloquear el móvil para mostrarle la cuenta privada de Kageyama.

Las primeras fotos eran más de lo mismo aunque menos enfocadas a lo profesinal, ya que en la otra se veía que había aprendido a ponerles filtros para que quedaran bonitas. Había fotos de comida, un libro que se estaba leyendo, una foto desde la ventana de su dormitorio supuestamente… Hasta que el pareció ver en una hecha en la cocina a alguien conocido.

–Acércala –le dijo, tan intrigado que no notó la sonrisilla de Atsumu, quien no tardó en hacerle _zoom_ –.¿Ese es Wakatoshi?

Se fijó en la fecha. Era un domingo. La comida que Kageyama había fotografiado era un desayuno que él calificaba de “cómo utilizar los lácteos correctamente”.

–¿Está en pijama? –se le escapó, incrédulo. De repente toda su mente bullía pensando cosas incoherentes.

_No, Kiyoomi, no vayas por ahí. No quieres ir por ahí._

–¿Y tú por qué te ríes? –le reprochó a Miya.

–Puede que sí o puede que no –comentó acerca del supuesto pijama de Ushijima–. Es solo un pantalón y una camiseta.

Sakusa dio un sorbo a su café intentando mantener la mente centrada. Miya tenía razón. No era más que un pantalón y una camiseta que lo mismo podía usar para estar por casa, dormir o ir a la calle. Él usaba unos en específico para dormir mientras Miya tenía un pijama de Los Vengadores, con la camiseta del escudo de Capitán América y los pantalones azules con el mismo dibujo repetido.

Lo importante no era si era un pijama sino ¿qué hacía Wakatoshi con Kageyama un domingo por la mañana?

Ahora que se fijaba, entre las personas que habían comentado o reaccionado a la foto, también estaba la cuenta personal de Wakatoshi, la cual, él tampoco seguía.

Miya, sentado junto a él, se dedicó a pasar fotos, viéndolas entre los dos. A pesar de que todo era muy normal, Sakusa se sentía como un poco ¿traicionado? Se suponía que Ushijima y él eran amigos desde hacía años. Tal vez no le hubiese dicho nada porque no era algo que tuviese importancia, al igual que él tampoco le había dicho nada sobre lo de Miya, y quién sabe, si también se habría enterado de una manera similar.

–Ya veo que no sabías que compartían piso–observó Miya, dejando un comentario en alguna de las fotos del colocador de los Adlers y saltando a la cuenta de Suna, el compañero de Komori, a quien empezó a dejarle comentarios y gifs de broma.

–No tiene mayor importancia, supongo –dijo Sakusa, tratando de no parecer afectado.

–No me contestes si no quieres, pero… Ushijima y tú… érais buenos amigos desde siempre, ¿no?

Sakusa se quedó analizando la frase un instante antes de contestar. ¿Era aquello una pregunta trampa? ¿estaba insinuando que entre Wakatoshi y él había habido algo más que amistad? Porque si verdaderamente se estuviese refiriendo a su amistad, aquel “no me contestes si no quieres” estaría sobrando.

Fuera como fuese, Miya consideró que debía saber esa información acerca de Kageyama y Wakatoshi, y tenía que habérsele notado la decepción o lo que fuera en la cara. Más que saber que ambos compartían piso, era el hecho de haberse enterado por terceras personas, lo cual también era absurdo, pues él tampoco había ido contándole que ahora Miya y él eran compañeros también… A no ser que Miya se le hubiera adelantado…

–No le habrás ido contando a Wakatoshi lo nuestro –dijo con el tono de voz alterado, peor que si alguien hubiese ido con el cotilleo a sus padres de que se había emborrachado en una fiesta. Guardaba mucho respeto por Ushijima y no quería defraudarlo.

La carcajada de Miya le hizo caer en las palabras elegidas y quiso taparse la cara con el cojín para disimular lo rojo que se había puesto. Pero no iba a poner un cojín –donde la gente se sienta– sobre su cara, así que intentó ocultar el rubor tras la taza de café.

–Tranquilo, por mi parte tu honor sigue intacto y sin mancillar a ojos de Ushiwaka –bromeó Atsumu.

–Calla, imbécil.

Por supuesto, el cojín acabó en la cara de Miya.

–¿Acaso no hay alguien a quien admiras y a quien no quieres defraudar? –preguntó Kiyoomi, con tono serio.

Conociendo a Miya, bien podía haberse esperado alguna respuesta informal, pero el chico pareció no tomarlo a broma. De nuevo, el modo en que soltó el móvil un instante y recapacitó con la mirada al frente sobre qué responder, le dio la sensación de que había algo que deseaba dejar salir pero algo se lo impedía.

Sakusa no brillaba por ser un buen amigo de esos que siempre están ahí para ofrecer su hombro ni para alegrarte el día, más que nada porque nunca había tenido muchos amigos. Salvo Komori, a pocos más había dejado entrar dentro de su círculo. Wakatoshi había sido uno de esos que habían logrado conectar con él de alguna manera aunque aún le faltara ese último empujón para entrar del todo. Tal vez no estuviera reñido el respeto con la amistad, pero Sakusa sentía que Wakatoshi estaba en un escalón más alto, cerca pero inaccesible a la vez.

Quizás fuera por eso por lo que enterarse de lo de Kageyama le había removido algo por dentro. No tenía ninguna lógica sentirse así. Kageyama era su compañero de equipo, era normal que tuviera una relación más estrecha que la que él tenía con Wakatoshi, a quien apenas venía y se escribían de vez en cuando.

Miró a Miya, quien parecía perdido en un recuerdo o verdaderamente meditando su respuesta y se sintió ridículo por haberse exaltado al pensar que Atsumu podría haberle contado algo. Esos sentimientos irracionales e involuntarios eran tan ridículos… Los chicos de los Jackals sabían que vivían en el mismo piso, no había nada de malo, del mismo modo en que no había nada de malo en que Wakatoshi lo hiciera con Kageyama, en especial sabiendo que la relación de Ushijima con su familia materna no era buena y que su padre no vivía en Japón. Era incluso algo esperable que tan pronto como pudiese mantenerse económicamente se hubiese independizado, pero al mismo tiempo ambos siempre habían tenido a alguien al lado cuidando de ellos.

Antes fueron Tendou y Komori. ¿Había llegado la era de Miya y Kageyama entonces?

Sakusa nunca había destacado por ser amigable, y por eso no podía culpar a Atsumu si no confiaba en él para contarle aquello que le preocupaba, pero sí podía hacer por cambiar eso. Como solía decirle Akaashi, debía ser más empático.

Eso. Empático.

Trató de ponerse en el lugar de Atsumu y pensó que si se abría un poco a él, quizás no lo percibiera como alguien distante que estaba allí como un simple robot marcando las reglas a seguir.

–Wakatoshi y yo nos conocimos de niños, en uno de los campamentos. Conocerle me hizo querer mejorar y estar a su nivel. Siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir.

–¿Qué habría tenido de malo si le hubiese dicho que vivimos juntos?

La pregunta de Atsumu le pilló desprevenido, antes con lo de “no me contestes si no quieres” y ahora con eso, le daba la impresión de que estaba intentando sonsacarle, sin embargo, Sakusa supo llevar la pregunta a su terreno.

–Por lo mismo que ellos no han publicado las fotos en sus cuentas oficiales o yo no salgo en tu foto. Ya me advirtieron de que hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden mostrar y no quiero que me pongan en moderación permanente como a Bokuto.

–Es que Bokuto…

–Pero ya sabes a qué me refiero. Lo sabes porque cortaste la foto estratégicamente, y haces bien. También Wakatoshi hace bien en no publicar nada, por lo que pueda pasar y lo que puedan pensar. Somos figuras públicas y tenemos que ajustarnos a las exigencias del Club. Ahora lo veo más claro desde dentro y entiendo algunos comentarios que hacían Komori o Akaashi cuando aún estudiaba. Incluso Tendou me lo dejó caer cuando se encargó de representarme y puedo entender la postura de Wakatoshi.

–¿Tendou? –preguntó Atsumu, extrañado.

Mientras Sakusa hablaba, Miya no había dejado de mirar su movil, pasando las fotos y comentarios de sus más cercanos, a veces daba un sorbo a su café y hacía algún gesto para confirmarle que le estaba prestando atención, aunque siguiera a lo suyo y no lo mirara. Así, también mientras hablaba, Sakusa pudo observarle. Pudo ver que el pasar de un perfil a otro, dejar un _like_ o simplemente repasar su muro o _timeline_ no era más que una tapadera, una forma de disimular que tenía la cabeza en otra cosa. A veces se quedaba parado en una foto sin hacer nada, posando el dedo en ella sin darse cuenta, o tardaba más de la cuenta en escribir algo o reaccionar. Sakusa sabía que estaba escuchando lo que le decía pero también estaba en algo más.

Ante la pregunta, el moreno lo miró esperando algo más. No sabía si es que no lo conocía o no lo recordaba pues desde luego, debían haber coincidido en algún momento mientras Tendou jugaba en Shiratorizawa. O tal vez no, puesto que era un curso mayor que ellos.

–¿Aquel bloqueador odioso? –añadió como si fuera una molestia real y tuviera en ese momento una piedra en el zapato.

 _Y lo dice aquel colocador odioso…_ Pensó Sakusa, recordando cómo eran ambos en aquellos tiempos. Incluso él también podía haberse llamado odioso, así que no iba a quitarle la razón.

–Suna lo odiaba y Osamu tuvo pesadillas con él durante varias semanas.

Aguantó las ganas de reírse solo por la idea de imaginarse a Osamu sufrir por culpa de Tendou.

De pronto también se vio preguntándose si él habría provocado lo mismo en otros jugadores ya que en sus años en Itachiyama fue considerado el mejor rematador juvenil de Japón. Tenía motivos para ser temido y más teniendo en cuenta su personalidad.

_¿Con quien soñabas tú, Miya? ¿También tenías pesadillas?_

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no debía seguir pensando por ese camino, así que se apresuró a aclarar el tema de Tendou, viendo que Atsumu lo recordaba bastante bien.

–Es mi representante.

–¿En serio? –Atsumu soltó una risotada pero al ver el rostro serio de Sakusa intentó disimular–. No, nada no sabía que se dedicaba a eso, pero quizás debí imaginar que sería algo relacionado con el voleibol, con esa lengua viperina lo de Relaciones Públicas le va perfecto para embaucar a inocentes.

Sakusa entrecerró los ojos como advertencia.

–No sé estás insinuando pero no sigas por ahí que vas mal –le advirtió. Aunque ya que eran compañeros de piso y de equipo no consideró mala idea ser un poco más específico, sobre todo si quería tener buena relación con él, por la cuenta que le traía–. Como sabes, Tendou y Wakatoshi se graduaron antes que nosotros. Habían sido amigos todos esos años y Tendou no pudo dejar a Ushijima solo ante el panorama profesional pues no era un simple equipo, se trataba también de la Selección. Según palabras de Tendou, no podía dejar a una oveja a merced de los lobos. Y se dedicó a llevarle todos los asuntos. Luego, cuando yo me gradué de la universidad, y Wakatoshi ya llevaba varios años así que me lo propuso y me pareció bien, ya que era de confianza.

–Ah, te entiendo… Bueno, eres nuevo en la V-League y has fichado por uno de los grandes supongo que tu mánager ha hecho muy buen trabajo. Cuando empiezas en categorías inferiores no es tanto, no hay sponsors y todo ese rollo pero sí hay que estar bien relacionado.

–¿Quién es tu representante?

–El mismo que el de Aran, por eso digo que entiendo que escogieras a Tendou. Aran empezó antes que yo y cuando me gradué de Inarizaki y supe que quería dedicarme a esto, Kita fue quien me lo recomendó.

–¿Kita? –ahora fue Sakusa quien se quedó pensativo atando cabos. Kita era el capitán de Inarizaki, también del mismo curso que Tendou, Wakatoshi y Aran, otro de los cinco mejores rematadores de su época. No obstante, no tenía constancia de que se dedicara a algo relacionado con el voleibol–. ¿También trabaja en algo de esto?

–¡Ah, no! Nada que ver. ¡No te lo podrías ni imaginar!

Conforme Atsumu le iba contando toda la historia acerca de que Kita era el proveedor del arroz de Onigiris Miya y cómo había surgido todo aquello; de cómo Kita y Aran seguían siendo buenos amigos y le ayudaron mucho en sus inicios como jugador y muchas otras historias que fueron saliendo encadenadas sin pensar, Sakusa pudo ver el cambio tanto en el semblante como en el ánimo de su compañero.

No tuvo valor de interrumpirle aunque empezara a oscurecer y hubieran preparado otra taza de café que, sin duda, le fastidiaría la noche por culpa de la cafeína a deshoras. El entusiasmo de Atsumu era contagioso, sus gestos y sus carcajadas al rememorar alguna anécdota le arrancaban una sonrisa sin quererlo que, al cabo de un rato, ya ni se molestó en ocultar.

Hasta que de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta, dejándolos a los dos sobresaltados y mirándose con desconcierto como preguntando “¿Esperas a alguien?”. Pero estaba claro por sus reacciones que ninguno esperaba visita.

Tampoco estaban armando jaleo como para que la anciana de arriba bajase a llamarles la atención cuando era ella quien siempre tenía la televisión a todo volumen por culpa de su sordera.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Sakusa se levantó para abrir y antes de que estuviera lo bastante lejos como para que quedara inaudible o fuera de lugar, Atsumu terminó de cerrar la conversación con algo que Sakusa no recordaba ya haber respondido.

–Es Kita…

Sakusa se detuvo. El timbre volvió a sonar, pero lo hizo esperar. El rostro nuevamente serio de Atsumu le decía que aquello era importante.

–La persona a quien respeto y admiro y por la que cada día me levanto queriendo ser mejor persona.

Sakusa no quiso que estuviese ahí pero el pellizco en su estómago hizo aparición, como cuando vio las fotos del piso de Wakatoshi y Kageyama… Era ridículo.

Solo asintió y se dio la vuelta pues Atsumu también había vuelto la cara, como si acabase de hacer una confesión demasiado íntima.

Puesto que no esperaban a nadie, Kiyoomi procedió a mirar por la mirilla antes de abrir y todo sucedió a la vez.

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez, al estar cerca de la puerta, lo hizo con más fuerza. Sakusa dio un respingo con la mano en el corazón que latía con fuerza por culpa de demasiadas cosas que no tenían sentido: timbres traicioneros, sentimientos extraños, Thomas al otro lado de la puerta sonriendo y deformado por culpa de la lente de la mirilla pero lo bastante reconocible como para saber que era él y varias botellas de Whisky escocés como la que había subido a sus redes sociales.

–Oh, dios mío. Oh, dios mío…

No paraba de murmurar Atsumu cada vez con la voz más alta comprobando el montón de mensajes que habían aparecido en el rato que no había prestado atención al teléfono mientras contaba sus historias a Sakusa.

Todo apuntaba a que aquel “Para celebrar con amigos” de Thomas, unido al “Por fin instalado en mi nuevo hogar” que había subido Atsumu, había provocado una avalancha de comentarios y malentendidos que terminó desembocando en una improvisada fiesta sorpresa de inauguración de la que los propios implicados no tenían constancia.

Hasta ese momento.

Ya puesto en alerta por lo que Miya leía en voz alta, y sabiendo que no podía hacerse el loco e ignorarlo, Sakusa se resignó a abrir la puerta. Un eufórico Thomas –que parecía ya haber empezado la fiesta en casa a juzgar por el tufillo a alcohol que le dio al pasar por su lado– entró como si estuviera en su casa, buscando un lugar donde dejar las botellas de Whisky al son de un “Surprise, suprise, my friends!” tras el que Sakusa y Atsumu se miraron con cara de estar considerando el asesinato o el suicidio.

Sakusa tenía miedo de mirar su teléfono por lo que podría encontrar, pero estaba claro que la información que podían obtener del de Miya era mucho más valiosa ya que él seguía a mucha más gente. Necesitaba hacerse una idea de cuanta gente podría aparecer por allí.

–¿Qué dice eso? –preguntó con tono sombrío.

El teléfono le vibró y vio que era un mensaje de Akaashi echándole en cara no haberle avisado, pero confirmando su asistencia.

A pesar de todo, Atsumu se rio antes de contestarle.

–Hoshiumi le ha escrito a Kageyama que si piden unas pizzas pero Ushijima y Kageyama le han dicho que no.

Aunque por fuera estuviera triste, en el fondo también lo encontró gracioso. Si ya era suficiente con Kageyama ocupando un puesto de honor al lado de Wakatoshi, lo único que le faltaba era ese Hoshiumi también.

–Bien, que le hagan el vacío –murmuró.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–No, nada. ¿Cuanta gente se supone que va a venir?

–Mucha, Omi-kun. Mucha –afirmó Atsumu con tono solemne y rostro condescendiente.

En ese mismo instante, el timbre volvió a sonar y un alegre Thomas, que ya estaba preparando vasos con bebida, se apresuró a abrir lleno de entusiasmo y poseído por el espíritu de la fiesta.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: por si acaso hay duda, NO hay nada entre Ushi y Kags, solo comparten piso. Atsumu se lo enseña como puro cotilleo porque sabe que Sakusa y Ushi son amigos y la primera impresión fue pensar mal pero Sakusa se da cuenta enseguida de que no es nada (lo cual no quita que le agrade)  
> N/A: Esto me ha quedado larguísimo. Es la mitad de lo que tenía pensado para el capítulo anterior XD, seguimos introduciendo cosas que más adelante serán importantes, y cosas que a lo mejor aún no entendéis por donde van. Respecto a las posibles otras parejas que puede haber en la historia, aún no me manifiesto XDD
> 
> Por otro lado siento si esto está quedando muy drama, mi intención no es que sea drama pero hay ciertos temas que lo son, en realidad sería una mezcla de todo: general, romance, drama y humor.
> 
> Bueno, en el siguiente ya veremos por fin la fiesta de inauguración improvisada. Espero vuestras opiniones sobre lo que está pasando XDDD. Por cierto, la vecina de arriba no es gratuita, tiene su función en la historia.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que sea largo y lento.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Soy consciente de que tiene cosas en común con otros fics míos que estoy subiendo de estos personajes, y tantos de golpe puede parecer repetitivo.
> 
> Una de las premisas de base que comentaba será que Atsumu y Sakusa comparten piso, por eso he querido que sea el prólogo.
> 
> Como siempre, comentarios, votos/kudos lo que sea, son bienvenidos.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y a ver cuando traigo el siguiente ;-)
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
